Hello Beautiful
by missjonaswannabe
Summary: Miley and Joe are married now. They are ready to have kids too. But when someting goes wrong, Miley wonders if the perfect faimly she dreamed about will ever be a reality. Rated T. DONT FORGET TO REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is my new story!! yay!! lol. well i hope you like it and DONT FORGET TO REVEIW!!**

**Miley's POV:**

"I'll be home around 4:00." Joe says as he grabs his jacket off the hook " I'm only going to Kevin's for the game so i probably won't be any later."

"Okay" I reply " I'll be here!"

We kiss and he heads out the door to his new car. I can't blaim him for going. Ever since we moved into the new house he has been here moving in the furniture. He hasn't seen any of his friends and though Nick and Kevin have been here, all they did was move furniture. I don't care... i have something important to do. I walked to the bathroom and opened the cabinet under the sink. I reached in and grabbed my pregnancy tests.

This was it. Let's see if I'm having a baby.

I sat down on the toilet... i looked down;

OH MY GOD. 3 of them.

I AM HAVING A BABY!!

I ran to the phone and dialed Joe's number. I was shaking so bad it took me 3 tries to type in the number right.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hello?"

"Joe its me."

"Oh hey whats up?"

"Well Joe..."

"What?! Is something wrong?!"

"No! Its the oppisite!"

"Well what?!"

"Joe. Your gonna be a father."

" NO WAY!! KEVIN! NICK! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!!"

I broke down into tears. "Y-Yes Joe. We are gonna have a child!"

**Okay. I known the chapter was short. But I will make the rest longer. DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW!!**


	2. OH MY GOSH!

**OK second chapter!! I kind of skipped ahead to the first ultrasound. PLEASE REVEIW!!**

**Miley's POV:**

"Joe hurry up!! We are gonna be late!" I yelled from the front door. Today was my first ultrasound. I couldn't wait!

"I'm comin I'm comin!!" Joe said as he approched the front door. He was wearing the same shirt he had on the day he found out I was pregnant.

We hopped into the jeep and headed to the doctor's office. We got there and there was already papparatizzi waiting. Ever since word got out that I was having a baby, everywhere we go there is papparatizzi.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" one reporter shouted

"Is this your first ultrasound?" asked another

"Which gender are you hopping for?" another asked shoving a microphone up in my face. Question after question. Each reporter trying to get closer and closer. When we finally got inside i said to Joe,

"We have got to find a way to avoid them."

He laughed, "We will figure something out."

I checked in and we both sat down in the corner, hiding our faces behind magazines, so nobody would realize it was us. But as soon as the nurse called our names, everyone in the waiting room perked up, looking around like little puppies. We hurried into the room.

"Okay, Mrs. and Mr. Jonas. Are you ready to see your baby?"

"HECK YA!!" Joe said, scaring the nurse with how loud he was.

"Alright!" she said as she took out a tube of blue gel. "I'm just gonna rub some of this on your belly. It might be a little cold."

"Wooh!" I said "The gel is cold!!'

Once the gel was on she took out the stick thing they rub on the belly to see the baby. She put the stick on my belly and turned on the screen.

There was my baby. So small and delicate. The nurse started to move the stick around. But then something else can in to veiw.

"OH" I said

"MY" Joe said

"GOSH!!" We both yelled at the top of our lungs.

"Well, well, well!" the nurse said " You two are having twins!!"

I couldn't belive it. I wasn't gonna have ONE beutiful baby. I was gonna have TWO beutiful babies!!

After we wiped the gel off, I went to make my next appiontment.

"Well how was it?!" asked a very cheeery secratary. I looked up and saw my best friend Lexi sitting there. She smiled.

"Oh my gosh!!" I yelled and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well my nursing school said I was good enough to get a part time job. So I came here!!" she said "But I have even better news. You know how you and Joe took me and Kevin and Nick to that concert?"

"Ya." I replied not sure where this was going

"Well last week Kevin called me and asked me on a date! I'm dating KEVIN JONAS!"

"OMIGOSH!! That is sooo awesome!!"

We finished talking and I left the office, hand-in-hand with Joe.

"We arre gonna have two beatiful little babies Joe! I can't belive it!!'

"Me neither!" he said and smiled "Me neither."

**Ok i know i added another character but it was knida boring with only two. PLEASE REVEIW!!**


	3. Honey did your

**Sryy it took me so long to add the chapter on! i have been very busy with my track practices and stuff. well, i have skipped ahead to when she is 35 weeks pregnant. So, here we go...**

**Miley's POV:**

Boy was I getting big. Oh right! Today marks 35 weeks of pregnancy!! YAY!! I walked into the living room in search of Joe. I found eating pancakes and watching_ NESEN. _

" The Patriots played the Steelers last night, and won 52 to 27..." the reporter on the TV said giving her cheesy smile, "... I am Regina Waters and this has been another _NESEN_ Sports Update."

"Guesss wha-at!" I said to Joe, scaring him out of his seat.

"Whoa!!" he said looking startled " You know I don't like being scared like that! But, what is it?"

"Today is the 35 week of my pregnancy!!" i said.

"Oh yay!!" Joe said as he came around and gave me a kiss. "I'll go get you some pancakes."

We sat together watching the pregame report for the Red Sox game that was happening in Japan. Even though the game started at 7 am here, it started at 7 pm there.

I stood up to go to the kitchen. "Oh ow!" I said grimacing.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

I looked down to see a puddle of water on the ground.

"Honey, did your-"

"Uh-huh."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Both of us screamed.

Joe jumped off the couch and grabbed his keys and we ran out the door to the car.

We rushed to the hospital, my mind a blurr...

How was I having my babies when I was only 35 weeks in?

Does this mean my babies will die?

How can this happen?

Was it me health? But i ate good foods!

I am so confused...

**Joe's POV:**

"Honey did your-"

"Uh- huh."

My mind went blank. All i could get out was a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We both screamed

Then I went into overdrive. I rushed to the door, grabbed the keys to the car and headed out the door, pulling Miley with me. If my wifew was gonna have her baby, I was gonna make darn sure she had it in a hospital!!

**Bet you didn't see that coming! I know it was short but I wanted to dive it into 2 chapters. PLEASE REVEIW!!**


	4. 2 beautiful babies

**I AM SO SORRY!! im so sorry i haven't updated in a while, i know i like left you hanging last chapter. I was gonna update the next day but i had to go get xrays on my back., then i found out i have scoliousis (my spine is bent), so i'v been busy. But here it is, chapter 4...**

**Joe's Pov:**

"How are you doing honey?!"

"JUST...HURRY!!"

As soon as we got to the hospital i jumped out of the car.

"PLEASE, SOMEBODY! GET A DOCTOR!! MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY!!"

I saw a man look over, panic, and run inside. He came back out with a doctor and a wheelchair.

"Thank you so much!!" I said to the man.

"No problem. Good luck." he answered and walked away.

**(I'm gonna skip through the details and get to right when the babies are coming out...)**

"PUSH!" said the doctor, "There's the head! Just a little more..."

Then out came my baby. So small and fragile. I couldn't belive she was ours.

"It's a girl!!" the nurse said., snapping me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Get ready for the next one!!" said the doctor. "PUSH!!"

Out came my second beautiful baby. It to was so small. I couldn't belive it.

"And... it's a girl!!" said the nurse again. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Jonas!!"

I looked down at Miley. You could tell she was tired.

"What will you be naming them?" asked another nurse.

I looked down at Miley. She smiled. We had picked out the perfect names already.

"The first is, Ava Nicole Jonas." I said, still smiling, "And the second is Kristen Ann Jonas." Such beautiful names.

" We are going to have to bring them to the Neo- Intensive Care Unit, because, as you might have guessed they are about 2 months early. You will be able to visit them." said the doctor. "A nurse will help you get settled." He smiled and followed Ava and Kristen out of the room.Now for the worst part. Waiting. Waiting to hear our babies fate. This was gonna be hard.

**Ooooo, what a nail biter. Sorry it was short! I will try to update sooner then last time!! ) DONT FORGET TO REVEIW!!**


	5. the good and bad news

**Sorry it took me so long! But here it is...**

**Joe's POV:**

"Go to sleep honey. I'm sure your tired." I said to Miley as she slowley closed her eyes.

"Just wake me up when the doctor comes in..." she answered falling asleep.

I sat down on the long couch that was positioned under a long window looking out at the town of Fort Myers. I loved living in Florida. It was always warm and no matter what window you looked out it the veiw was amazing. I rested my head on my arms and closed my eyes...

"Um, hello?" Sir, I have news about your daughters. Sir?" i woke up to see a young doctor in a white jacket, holding a clip board.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" i jumped up and walked over to Miley's bed.

"Miley sweetie, wake up. The doctors-" As soon as I said the word "doctors" she sat straight up.

"What?!" she said to the doctor

"Well Mr. & Mrs. Jonas, I have some good and bad news"

"WHAT!" we both yelled. S_ome bad news, SOME BAD NEWS!_ Those words echoed in my head.

"Well your daughter Ava is perfectly healthy. But your dauhter Kristen..." I grasped Miley's hand.

"Well she has a tumopr on her leeft sholder."

My heart almost stoopped beating. I felt myself getting weaker. Finally I broke down into tears. So did Miley, we sat there holding each other, crying our eyes out.

"I am so sorry." the doctor replied "but the good news is that this tumor is NOT fatel. We are not sure of the cause yet, but in a few weeks, when she is strong enough, we will surgically remove it."

After that the doctor left. I pulled myself together and looked at Miley. Cradling her chin in my hand, I said:

"We will get through this togther, I promise."

**So sad! Well please reveiw! )**


	6. Oh no

**I am sooooo sorry i haven't updated!! School just ended an i went onvacation an didn't have a computer!! So as you can see I have been busy. IM REALLY SORRY! but here it is chapter 6...**

**Miley's POV:**

_Six weeks later..._

"Joe lets get a move on!!" I yelled from the front door "I could also use some help carrying things!!" I had a HUGE baby bag filled to the brim with bottles, pacifiers, baby toys, extra dipers, and a blankets. The bag was HEAVY. In my other hand was a BIG bag filled with food, me and Joe's books, our ipods, cellphones, and 2 pillows. Today we were going to bring home Kristen from the hospital! I couldn't wait!But sadly, we wern't brimging home Ava. Actully, todya we were going to find out what the doctors were gonna do about the tumor on her left sholder.

_At the hospital..._

"Good afternoon Mr. an Mrs. Jonas!" said Dr. Celnen

"Hey Doctor!" said Joe getting up to shake is hand "Long time no see, hahaha, just kidding."

"Well today we have a lot for you." he replied, sitting down on the wheely-chair across from us, " But lets start with the good..."

I stopped breathing. If he is starting with the _good news_ then that means there is _bad news._ I couldn't take any more bad news!!

"Okay..." Joe said looking skeptical. I had a feeling he was thinking the same thing.

"Well, as you already know today you get to take home your beutiful, an healthy i might add, baby girl Ava!" Dr. Celnen continued without noticing the supicious looks on our faces. "But, unfortunatly, Kristen is going to have to stay. We also... have some news regarding her tumor."

I grabbed Joe's hand, "Okay, we are ready" I said as i looked at Joe. He squeeezed my hand.

"Well, um... the tumor has gotten larger." the Doctor said, a mellow exsperssion on his face "So in order for her to... well... survive, we are gonna have to (gulp) amputate her arm. I'm so sorry."

"Oh no..." i said '_Amputate her arm, amputate her arm'_ The words repeted in my head. My beutiful little Kristen with only one arm...

**WOW!! So sad!! ): Please please PLEASE REVEIW!! :)))**


End file.
